Middle School Rangers
by Ashley Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: What would happen if the rangers are in middle school? Well here you can find out! Enjoy R
1. Chapter 1

Mentor-Ranger's we need to talk about this new niolake!

Katy-She's part human

Kenneth-How do you know?

Katy-The last time I fought her, her glove came off and there was skin not niolake skin human skin!

Dalton-Who could she be?

-Gap sensor goes off-

Mentor-by the park hurry

-Park-

Human/niolake-Pesky rangers you still don't know who I am do you?

Dalton-No now tell us who you are!

Human/niolake-Happy to!

-Her mask goes up and Dalton is shocked-

Dalton-Ashley!?

Ashley-Yup!

-Niolake walks up-

Niolake-Your precious girlfriend is now my slave, destroy them!

Ashley-Yes master!

-They get attacked but Dalton couldn't hurt her; next day at school; Ashley walks to Dalton-

Ashley-Hey you've been ignoring me all day what's wrong?

Dalton-You should know

Ashley-What! What did I do?

Dalton-You don't remember anything from yesterday?

Ashley-No all I remember was having a migraine and then I was on my bed I have no clue what happened that's been happening a lot lately

Dalton-Weird I'll text you later

Ashley-Okay

-Later that day; beach; Rangers are there-

Ashley-Let me go!

Niolake-No you don't deserve to be a niolake!

-He uses his powers to take her niolake powers but she sucks them into her watch-

Niolake-Hey! No fair!

Ashley-You don't deserve the most powerful niolake in the world! I'll destroy her!

Niolake-You wouldn't!

-He's about to hit her with his sword and Dalton blocks it-

Dalton-Stay away from her!

Niolake-I'm drying up good bye!

-He disappears-

Katy-Are you okay?

Ashley-Yeah but who are you?

-They power down and the pink ranger becomes Shelbie, the white becomes Katy, the green becomes Kenneth, and the red becomes Dalton-

Ashley-Your power rangers and you didn't tell me? How could you Dalton were in an honest relationship!?

Dalton-Honest!? You were a niolake!

Ashley-I didn't even know until today when he took her out of me!

Kenneth-Where did she go?

Ashley-In my watch if the niolakes get her then they will be undefeatable!

Shelbie-Were looking for a new ranger will you join?

Ashley-Sure!

Kenneth-Wait how are you with a sword?

Ashley-That a challenge?

-Dalton gives Ashley his sword and Kenneth gets his sword out and they fight and Ashley wins-

Ashley's POV

My plan is going perfectly! I have them right where I want them and they are going down you see this started with the fight I planned it and you will see why!

-5 months later; at a fight-

Dayu-Well isn't it the trader?

Ashley-What are you doing here?

Dayu-You think your "team" is honest with you? Well they aren't they have been lying to you for 3 months!

Ashley-What are you talking about? (looking at her team)

Dayu-Your little red ranger boyfriend kissed you pink ranger friend!

Ashley-What you guys knew this and didn't tell me! (powers down)

Katy-Ashley we are so sorry!

-Ashley walks in between Dayu and the rangers-

Dayu-You can come back Ashley, Master Xandred would be happy to have you back

Kenneth-Ashley don't do this!

-Ashley looks at her morper and throws it on the floor by Dalton's feet-

Ashley-I quit and Dalton if it wasn't obvious were over!

-Ashley opens her watch and her niolake half goes inside her-

Dayu-Good to have you back now I'll destroy the rangers

Ashley-No I am!

-Ashley attacks them; back at the house-

Mentor-What happened? Why is Dalton and Shelbie hurt the most? And where is Ashley?

Kenneth-Ashley found out Dalton and Shelbie kissed, she released her niolake half into her, quit, and attacked them the most!

Mentor-Okay!


	2. Chapter 2

-Next day at school; Dalton walks up to Ashley-

Dalton-Hey I don't know if you remember anything from yesterday…

-Ashley kicks him in the uh ohs!-

Ashley-What do you think!

-She walks away and Katy, Shelbie, and Kenneth walk up to him-

Katy-What happened?

Dalton-(high pitch) I was seeing if she remembered anything from yesterday and that happened!

-With Ashley during 2nd period-

Ashley-Dylan what are you doing here?!

Dylan-Sorry Master X made me come here!

Ashley-Okay fine

-After school at the beach-

Kenneth-Theirs 2 of you now?

Ashley-Rangers meet my half niolake boyfriend!

-His mask goes up and they see Dylan-

Ashley-Faster and stronger then all of you combined!

-They fight and the rangers go down easy; Next day; Training; Dylan and Ashley get thrown over the fence and hit their heads on the ground hard; 3 hours later-

Ashley-Where am I?

Katy-In the infirmary at the Shiba house! What happened?

Ashley-The niolakes turned on all half humans! Dayu is somewhere walking in the woods and no one knows what happened to Deker! Where's Dylan?

Katy-Next door he woke up 30 minutes ago

Ashley-Okay why are you helping us? We nearly destroyed you!

Katy-Even though we're not your friend you're our friend!

Ashley-Thanks for helping us Katy!

Katy-Your welcome!


End file.
